


Precious

by naps_and_coffee



Category: Handa-kun! (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Handa is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Handa didn't like it that Kawafuji was targeted because of him.
Relationships: Handa Seishuu & Kawafuji Takao
Kudos: 40





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I read the manga hoping that it covered more of Handa and Kawafuji's relationship? But the manga was basically the anime printed on papers, so...

It was red that spreaded on white, not black that blotched into beautiful shape of writing. A mortal wound. A trace of something malice done to an innocent man.

What chance of it that it was something he had feared upon happening. The very reason why he decided to keep their friendship secret. It was all to protect him.

And now that everyone knew. Everything was all for naught.  
  
"They did this to you." Handa's voice serious, hurt, as if he was hurt himself. He looked at Kawafuji's already-treated-and-in-recovery-arm, avoiding the wounded man's eyes with all his might.

"I should have never done that. Letting them know that you're my friend. Look at you now. Hurting because of me."

The blond guy was quiet. Which was good, because Handa couldn't... he wouldn't be able to stomach anything else, especially the stoning word from Kawafuji (it would broke his heart).

Even though he knew that it was all his fault.

"What're you talking about?"

"Huh?"

Kawafuji looked at him. "You must be thinking of something bad again. I was tripped, and the skin broke. The scar is ugly, so I will cover it with tattoo later. Nothing to worry, Handa."

A light tone like that.

"But they came at you with knives! And a scythe! What kind of student brings a scythe to the school?!"

Kawafuji shrugged. "Someone from gardening club?"

Handa was speechless. How could he say something like that? Kawafuji was so understanding, and way too kind that even the idea of murder attempt wouldn't occur to him (what if he got hurt bad? Would it be better for him to not be his friend anymore?).

"Hey... Don't be so gloomy. I am alright and all body parts are accounted for. What're you complaining for?"

"You're getting hurt."

"Because I was careless."

"No, because someone came at you with a knife."

Kawafuji sighed. "Okay. Someone did come at me, but it was not intended and that person was taken care of already. Your number one guard made sure of it."

Handa was not sure if the creepy girl sitting beside him on the class was what he could guard. She was what? He heard that they called her eraser?

Kawafuji shrugged. "Fine, if you insisted then, the accident that happened on me because of my carelessness was all your fault and you should compensate for me for my loss."

Handa looked at his-way-too-leisure-after-murder-attempt-on-his-life-friend.

"What about you pay for my Americano? Then I will call it even."

Handa gasped.

"But Kawafuji, that's not enough. Your life worths more than a cup of coffee."

"For the whole month then."

"That's not the point! You shouldn't be seen with me at school, that's how it should go so that you would not get hurt anymore."

Kawafuji laughed. "Really? Then I would prefer getting hurt every now and then just so we can walk and talk in the school." he sipped his coffee. "You're way too precious."

Handa looked at him intensely. Totally loss at his friend's way of thinking. "You're crazy."

Kawafuji grinned. "Glad that you know me."

* * *

Kawafuji was still targetted in the school on the following weeks. Handa was frightened all the time. The wanted-dead-guy though, kept smiling at him when they met in the Mountain Cafe, telling him that he was alright and the attempts actually amused him?

Listening to Kawafuji and sighing for his carefreeness. He dutifully paid for guy's Americano.

**Author's Note:**

> I was cold writing this fic. I don't function well in cold. So... pardon the absurdity. Also English is not my first language.


End file.
